Naruto Uzumaki Revival of a demon
by shujouteki gekido
Summary: What would it be like if Naruto died trying to bring Sasuke back the second time. With all that remains of Naruto is a shadow clone Naruto only has 3 months to get 9 mythical powers to revive


A/N: Alright I'm back The Last Straw is still on hold i'm slowly redoing the story, but this story just popped into my head and i had to write it down now

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto mumbles should of kept that lottery ticket mumble

* * *

"This is it Uchiha Sasuke" said a certain Blonde Jinchuriki.

"Yes dobe out of this battle only one of us will survive for another day." Said the Uchiha, and just like that they were upon each other. Sasuke punched the Jinchuriki known Naruto sending Naruto back a couple of feet. Naruto quickly recovered and flipped over Sasuke and kicked him in the back sending Sasuke into a tree.

As they settled back into their stances a yell of "**Kagebunshin No Jutsu**" was heard from Naruto and 26 Narutos appeared. Naruto sent 25 of them to attack and sent the other one to Konoha to tell what happened and to save his hide.

several grueling minutes later

"**Rasengan**" Naruto said as the swirling mass of chakra formed in his hand.

"**Chidori**" Sasuke said as the lightning sizzled in his hand and loud bird chirping was heard. As the two clashed one thing was clear to Naruto he lost. And with that they both fell hard onto the ground. It would seem he would never be able to beat Sasuke.

"I knew you could never beat me dobe" and with that Sasuke took a Kunai and pierced Naruto's heart.

The same time in Konoha

Naruto's shadow clone had just arrived in the Hokage chambers. "Obaa-chan" he yelled.

"Quiet down Gaki, what" the Hokage known as Tsunade said.

"Obaa-chan, me and my team found Sasuke"

"What where is he?"

"He and I confronted in the Valley of End and he …"

"What happened Gaki?"

"Hokage-sama I died"

"What that's impossible your right here" Tsunade said obviously in shock.

"No, I am just a shadow clone"

"Then how would you still be here" Tsunade's quivering voice said trying to find out why he would joke about this.

"I am not just a normal shadow clone I was backed with enough chakra to sustain me for about 3 months" Naruto explained.

"But that chakra would be unheard of" Tsunade said just wanting this to be another prank.

"Yes I borrowed some from the Kyuubi" Naruto said trying not to make her cry.

"So what now?" Tsunade said about ready to break down.

"Well there is a way to bring me back but it would take way to long to do" Naruto said giving Tsunade some hope.

"What?" Tsunade said, willing to do anything to bring back her surrogate son.

"First we must get my corpse before Akatsuki extracts the Kyuubi from it, for if that happens all is truly lost." Naruto said in all seriousness.

"Alright I will send a team to get your corpse immediately meanwhile don't tell anyone what happened" Tsunade said not wanting anyone to know.

"But Tsunade what's going to happen when Sakura-Chan or Kakashi-sensei see me without Sasuke" Naruto said wondering what to do.

"We will classify it as a failed return and you will not tell them anything" Tsunade said in a tone that left no room for question.

"Hai Tsunade-Sama" Naruto said leaving.

The next day

"Naruto" Bang bang "Naruto let me in its Sakura" said Sakura. With that Naruto groggily answered the door.

"What?" Naruto asked mad that she woke him up.

"Thank goodness you're here I thought that Sasuke beat you" She said obviously overjoyed.

"Well you know me Sakura-Chan" Naruto said trying not to tell her what really happened.

"So what happened" she said wanting to know.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan, that's classified" Naruto said with the most seriousness.

"But Naruto, you can tell me I was on the mission too." Sakura said knowing she could get it out of him.

"NO Sakura-Chan its classified" Naruto said getting annoyed.

"But Naruto—" Sakura said faking a tear.

"Sakura it's CLASSIFIED" Naruto said obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Sorry Naruto" Sakura said not meaning to hurt Naruto.

"It's okay Sakura-Chan" Naruto said accepting her apology.

"Well anyways Naruto want to go get some ramen I'll buy" Sakura said hoping to mend their friendship.

"no thank you Sakura-Chan I'm not hungry" Naruto said shocking Sakura.

_'Naruto turning down ramen when someone else pays it must be worse than I thought'_ Sakura thought.

Later at the Hokage tower

"Obaa-Chan, I'm here" Naruto said barging right into the Hokage chambers.

"Ooh Naruto" Tsunade said obviously not wanting to talk to him right now.

"So did they find IT" Naruto said emphasizing IT as his corpse.

"Sorry Naruto we found out from some source that Sasuke took your corpse for a trade with Akatsuki" With this said Naruto put on a frown.

"Damn just when I thought this would be easy" Naruto said thinking up a plan.

"What are you thinking Gaki" Tsunade thinking why he isn't swearing or something Naruto-like.

"Hmm well since the trade probably won't go on for a while we can go and find the other objects I need to revive." Naruto said keeping a happy attitude.

"Well what's first on the list?" Tsunade said wondering what he would need.

"Well we're going to need the nine objects that represent the bijou first off Shukakku's original tea kettle that he was sealed in." Naruto said explaining what to do.

"Well where is it" Tsunade questioned.

"It is in the old priests tomb lost in the middle of the desert" Naruto said like he was teaching history.

"Well then who should we send to get it" Tsunade asked.

"What do you mean who we should I'll go by myself" Naruto said pissed.

"As you said yourself you are just a super powered shadow clone you can't take on any trouble"

"But whoever goes with me will have to know why" Naruto said trying to poke a whole in her plan.

"That is why I'm asking you who do you want to know and help you." Tsunade said making him pick a team.

"Fine I choose… Neji, Kakashi, and Kiba" Naruto said pissed he had to go with a team.

"So you want a tracking team alright I'll send word immediately they will be debriefed tomorrow and leave after that.

* * *

Please Review

Next chapter- The adventure begins


End file.
